thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Late Than Never
'Better Late Than Never '''is the fourteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot The work has became even more harder for the engines on the Island of Sodor, because the workmen has been busily repairing the viaduct with the arches being strengthened. The Fat Controller was unwilling to close the railway while the work is being done, so the repairing work takes a long time and the engines that are crossing the viaduct are moving slowly and carefully, so the viaduct does not collapse. Because of this, the engines are often late making it to the junction where Thomas waits for his passengers. Thomas complains that the engines are just going slowly to make them late one morning he was very cross with Henry for being late. Henry defends himself by explaining to Thomas that if engines hurry along the viaduct during the repairs, then it would collapse which means Thomas wouldn't have his passengers at all. Thomas doesn't care about it, and so he leaves the station befure Henry could answer. Thomas usually stops at a station when Bertie arrives soon, after his passengers go straight from him to Thomas. However, when the large engines are late for Thomas, Thomas is late for Bertie's passengers and they always find themselves waiting at the platform for Thomas, which causes Bertie to feel angry with Thomas for being late. When Thomas arrives to the station, Bertie tells him that he thought he could go faster than that. He has remembered the time he has had a race with Thomas once and decided that he could beat him now. This made Thomas become very angry with the main line engines foe "dithering" about on the viaduct and blaming The Fat Controller's workmen, which of course is an excuse for laziness. The next day, James came th the station very late. He apologises to Thomas and tells him all about how he was held up at the station, combined with the delay at the viaduct causing his lateness. Thomas wasn't interested in the excuses, and so he leaves the station grumbling, and attempts to get to the station as fast as he can, but is unable to make up very much time. But when he reaches the crossing, he saw Bertie broken down on the road with his radiator steaming. Thomas tells Bertie that he is late and suppose to be at the nest station by now. Bertie then tells Thomas that he feels dreadful and his driver was unable to repair him, and then he asks Thomas if he could take his passengers home for him. Thomas no longer feels angry and is sorry for Bertie, and promises to send help at the next station. Thomas leaves and takes the passengers home. When Bertie was repaired, he apologises to Thomas for teasing him about being late, and Thomas tells Bertie that being late could sometimes be useful. Characters *Thomas *Bertie *James *Henry *Edward ''(cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) *Gordon (music video cameo) *Toby (music video cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt'' (mentioned)'' Triva *Stock Footage from Thomas and the Guard has been used. Gallery BetterLateThanNever1.png BetterLateThanNever2.png BetterLateThanNever3.png ThomasandtheGuard14.png FireEngine17.png BetterLateThanNever4.png BetterLateThanNever5.png BetterLateThanNever6.png BetterLateThanNever7.png BetterLateThanNever8.png TheMissingCoach33.png TheMissingCoach34.png TheMissingCoach36.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Railway Series Category:Vhs Category:2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book Category:2024 Vhs